My Midnight
by camelwrita
Summary: The end quater or so of Twilight from Edwards perspective.


Authors Note: This is my first eva chapter for this site, so PLEASE Read and Review. Just a little snatch from Edwards point of view - hope it worked out ok! Enjoy.

Disclaimer:You know the drill - None of these characers or places or ideas belong to me, they are all Stephanie Meyers brilliant work.

***

Too. Slow.

These were the words that echoed around my mind as Carlisle, Emmett and I threaded our way through the crowds at the airport, and these were the words that described our progress. Too slow. Yes, Jasper was the most skilled fighter in our considerably large coven and yes, Alice cared enough for Bella even in this early stage of their friendship to ensure that she _would_ be safe, but…I could not be satisfied, not content until I was by her side again.

Unbidden, but not unwanted, came a vision of my own personal saving grace, my godsend – my Bella. Her soft, sweet skin, her thick mahogany hair, her wide, earthy chocolate eyes full of love and trust swam before my minds eye. Surely, though, those eyes would now be filled with fear and horror, not trust. Surely they would be full of resentment towards me now, not love. My dead heart ached with remorse.

I remembered, with perfect immortal clarity, her every tear, panicked word and terrified expression from back in Forks, and each memory was like a splinter in my heart.

"_Why did this happen to me?"_ She had asked. _"Why me?"_

Because of me. It was my fault, and only mine – if I had been strong enough, good enough for Bella, she would never have been in danger's path in the first place. And now…the most important creature in my midnight world, my sweet, brave love, the brightest point of light in my darkened existence had been driven out of her home, away from her family and pursued by evil because of me and my love. Because of who and what I was. Because I wasn't strong enough to do what was best for her and keep my damn hands off her.

I groaned, partly with guilt and partly with frustration at the unbearably slow human pace we had to keep to. I wanted to run, really run until I was with her again, knowing she was safe…

"Be patient, Edward, please," came Carlisle's voice from behind me. Emmett clapped me on the back, ever the optimist.

"_Stop worrying,"_ came his cheerful train of thought. _"We're gonna get you to Bella, then we're gonna find this guy and end him. Simple."_

I jerked my head in something like a nod and started searching through the masses, mentally and physically, for the face I most wanted – needed – to see.

"…_should be here by now, he's usually early…"_

"…_told her not to bring the straightener, I'll bet she's over the weight limit…" _

"…_oh god, I missed him so much! How could he…"_

Snatches of random thoughts swamped my brain as all around us families and couples embraced each other. The terminal was very busy too, making things worse. I glanced around – none of these people were worried about what would happen if they came too close to their loved ones. None of them were plagued by the guilt of knowing they were staining their lives…

"_Edward!"_ It was a mental call, and I turned to see the spot where Alice stood – alone – about 100 metres away.

"There," I murmured, pointing for Emmett and Carlisle' sake, and the three of us hurried over with barely natural speed.

"Where is she?" I demanded as soon as we reached my tiny grim faced sister.

"With Jasper, getting breakfast and…" she closed her eyes for half a second, "…going to the toilet."

I relaxed, just a tiny bit. "How is she? Has she been eating, sleeping properly?"

"She's as healthy as she can be, considering the situation. Jazz says she stretched pretty thin, though – she's stressed, and scared."

I nodded tightly. That was to be expected.

"Have your visions changed any, Alice?" Carlisle asked, calmly. Her little face was strewn with worry.

"Yes. I see Bella in the ballet room with James, but I can't see how he gets her there."

Every muscle in my body was tensed and tight. This was too much. I had to see her, hold her, take her away somewhere she could be safe. My teeth ground together – James would pay, and dearly, for this.

An envelope fluttered with a light breeze out of Alice's bag, and I caught it reflexively. Glancing at it, I could see by the light shining through the paper that the contents were covered with Bella's cute, curly handwriting.

"What's this?" I wondered, surprised. Who would she be needing to write a letter to that she couldn't just call?

"A letter for Bella's mum," Alice told me. "She wanted us to pass it on to her."

I froze in place, speculating why this might be.

"She's worried she might never see her mother again?" I guessed.

I could literally feel my own heart twist with anguish.

"What have I done?" I cried.

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, trying to comfort, no doubt, but I never got to hear him – Alice's head filled with another vision as the future shifted again. My mouth fell open as pure with pure horror as I watched. I felt as though someone had knocked my legs out from under me.

"No!"


End file.
